


You're My Curse_

by r0h_v



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0h_v/pseuds/r0h_v
Summary: Despite (or maybe exactly because) of everything that happened, Aiden keeps seeing Damien whenever he feels particularly down.Short and dirty one written for a prompt challenge ("Curse").
Relationships: Damien Brenks/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You're My Curse_

"Aiden, you came. I'm delighted." Brenks muttered quietly, pulling the man further in. His hands were already unwrapping his former student from his heavy, leather coat, causing both of their hearts to skip their beats from excitement.

The younger man bit his lip and didn't answer. His eyes were fixed just below Damien's ice cold gaze, his mind drawing a blank for quite a while now. Recently it's been doing it more and more often and he felt like there wasn't much he could do about it. With days turning into weeks and weeks turning into months, the only thing carrying him now were his own two legs… And perhaps something else. Something else that made him see Damien that cold, cold day.

"You could've told me you were coming." Damien noticed fleetingly and threw Aiden's coat at a nearby chair. "Maybe I would've made us some dinner? Or at least get us some drinks? Although…" His nose lingered when his hand reached for Aiden's hat. "I have a feeling you already had some." He smiled to himself; the snow on Aiden's black baseball cap melting under his touch. "I don't mind. In fact, I needed one myself. In which case…" He trailed off when his lips caught Aiden's in a deep kiss, drowning the room in silence. He tasted like cheap whiskey and Damien was quite content with that.

The younger man flinched ever so slightly at the sudden action, but did not protest. In fact, soon he began to reciprocate the gesture. First slowly, shyly, only to start kissing him passionately just a moment later. Clutching onto him hungrily as if tomorrow was never to come, he touched his face, neck, tugged at his hair. The two of them waltzed through the room blindly, grasping at each other's clothes, desperately trying to feel some of the skin underneath.

Damien loved the small grunt that escaped Aiden when his back hit the side of a table; the sound immediately disappearing into his own mouth. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the vigilante and pull him even closer. Purring into his mouth when he felt his chest firmly pressed against his, Brenks let his hand trail down Aiden's spine to rest on his pert ass.

"Oh, doll…" He murmured happily, feeling one of his buttocks and giving it a firm squeeze. When was the last time they've seen each other like this? Not so long ago at all, but to Damien it suddenly felt like ages. He couldn't get enough of his former student's need for him. It made him happy. He beamed. The way he craved him was intoxicating.

"I--" The vigilante made a small noise, for the first time since he came. Damien recalled Aiden had never been the talkative type, but this was a little bit too much, even for him. There was no doubt that he was drunk. And horny too as he soon discovered with the way his boy was clinging to him. The stiffness pressed against his thigh made it quite evident.

"I see how it is." Damien breathed out against Aiden's lips when they finally pulled away from each other. He used the moment to look at his former student who was now panting in front of him. The pupils of his eyes were blown and there was a tiny trickle of saliva dribbling down his plump lips. Damien knew very well what he wanted. What _both_ of them wanted.

"My god, you're so hard already." He observed as he moved his hands to his boy's hips possessively. "And so sexy. And so gorgeous." He continued as he put his weight onto his good leg and let the other slip between Aiden's to nudge at the hidden prize. "I could fuck you right here, right now. Over and over again." He whispered into his ear, eliciting a small, needy grunt in return. "Do you want me to do that?" He teased.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Aiden placed his hands on Damien's and guided them under his sweater. Biting down on his bottom lip, he closed his eyes when he felt the other man's warm touch. His digits brushing over his sides, the ribcage, scars from battles past…

It wasn't long before Damien sensed Aiden's hips move. Ever so gently, his boy was rubbing himself against his pelvis like a bitch in heat and Damien couldn't help the dizzy spell that caught him off-guard from how turned on it made him.

In a heartbeat, he leaned in to wrap his arms around the younger man's waist and pushed him up to have him lie down on top of the table. In one fell swoop, he pushed a nearby pile of papers and random trash off the table to make some room for his doll, before reaching for Aiden's jeans.

Brenks smirked to himself and licked his lips. Somewhere along the way, and Damien wasn't even sure how, despite their differences and animosities, they started to depend on each other like this. At this point, the older hacker had trouble imagining that they could just stop doing it. He was convinced Aiden still hated his guts, but the boy still seemed to have some kind of a sick fondness for him. One which he didn't mind exploiting.

"What was that thing you called me the other day? Scum?" Brenks attempted small talk despite his own hardness pressing painfully at his trousers' leg. He knew from experience that small talk, even one-sided, seemed to calm down his dearest student in moments of embarrassment, much like the one they were facing now.

"How many names have you called me already? It seems like every time you have a drink you come up with something new. Are you trying to get on my bad side?" He chuckled as he discarded Aiden's jeans and boots. Running a hand along his pale thigh, he half-lidded his eyes and took a moment to fully appreciate the sight of Chicago's vigilante sprawled out in front of him. Beautiful. Deliciously vulnerable. And, most importantly, _his_.

Thankful that he didn't usually wear his leg brace at home, Damien hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his trousers; his trembling from excitement fingers not quite helping him at that moment.

"Oh, right. Now I remember. It was… _Curse_ , right? Charming. Real charming." He murmured as he placed his hands on Aiden's hips and pulled him towards himself.

Brenks could have sworn he heard his doll stifle a groan when their clothed lengths met. Chuckling at the reaction, he leaned down, almost lied down on top of his boy, and whispered.

"Really, Aiden? Am I really that bad? Then why do you keep coming back for more, hmm?" He reached his hand to touch the vigilante's scruffy cheek before he leaned further in and kissed him on the lips. Only from up close did he notice Aiden's tired features. With the way his eyes were puffy and darkened, the boy must have went through at least a couple of sleepless nights before coming to him.

Watching him intently from under his eyelashes, Aiden propped his head on one of his arms and snuck the other one under his sweater, needing the touch there.

Eager to please him, Damien followed him with his own hand to once again explore the familiar topography of his pecs. Their fingers brushed against each other, entwined, and stayed together for a moment, before Aiden had him squeeze one of his breasts.

"My boy. My beautiful, beautiful boy." Damien sighed when his fingertips brushed over one of Aiden's hard nipples, sending a shiver down his spine. "Shall we?" He asked in a husky voice as he placed his other hand on Aiden's crotch. He wanted to purr from excitement when he felt it twitch under his touch; the warmth of it satisfying his senses.

Taking Pearce's small nod as an answer, he gave it a gentle squeeze before slipping his hand in. As soon as he uncovered his prize, it sprung up, ready and yearning. The reddened tip was already glistening from pre-cum, at the sight of which Damien's eyes grew wide. Swallowing hard, he felt himself getting dizzy again.

"Will I ever get enough of you?" He whispered, more to himself rather than to Aiden, and ducked his head down to give his shaft's underside a long, slow lick. He lingered around the tip, teasing and tasting it in silence, loving the sweet whimpers escaping his former partner's mouth. Sadly, he knew he couldn't entertain him for too long, else he would get no fun himself. And while pleasing Aiden did constitute fun, he was beginning to desperately need release himself.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Damien let his mouth envelop the tip completely. Rubbing at the engorged head with his tongue, he sucked on the slit, tasting the saltiness that had collected there. His hand roamed blindly around his student's stomach, taking pleasure in the feeling of Aiden's tense muscles against his fingertips. The way the younger man's knees trembled told him that he was doing a good job. And maybe he would've smiled, if not for Aiden's thick length stretching out his lips.

"Ah-aah… Damien…" Pearce mumbled under his breath, reaching down to caress his former mentor.

Slightly surprised by the spontaneous gesture, Brenks glanced up and purred deeply with his mouth still around Aiden's cock. He loved the feeling of his boy's nimble fingers playing with his hair, rubbing at his scalp, and twisting curls around his digits. It almost made him want to stay where he was, but the beads of saltiness that he felt slowly escaping his doll were a clear sign that it was a high time to step things up.

With a heaved sigh, he let go of Aiden's stiff length and licked his lips absentmindedly to get rid of the thin string of saliva connecting them. Figuring none of them would probably enjoy going raw, he reached out to grab a small bottle from a nearby pile of random things he refused to clean up.

Once he freed himself of his underwear, he opened the bottle with a quiet 'pop' and squeezed out a sizable amount of lube onto his open hand. He warmed it up for a few seconds before he slathered it over his cock and spread it out along as evenly as he could. The rest of it he wiped on Aiden's tight entrance, causing the boy to mumble something unintelligible. Not being able to hold back, Damien used the chance to probe him slightly with his fingertips as he squeezed his knee in a comforting manner.

"Shh, Aiden. Relax." Damien cooed when he felt a little bit of resistance. "Relax, babe. Alright?" He murmured as he pressed the tip of his cock against Aiden's pucker, happy that this time his doll's body felt a lot more inviting.

"Nnhh…" A small whimper was to be heard from down below when Damien began to move a little.

"You're doing great." The older man sighed and planted both of his hands on the table to give himself some leverage. His boy was surprisingly tight, but in a good way. Perhaps a bit more time had passed since their last meeting than he thought?, he wondered, watching mesmerized as his tip slowly disappeared, swallowed by Aiden's warmth.

Aiden's chest started to raise and fall faster as his breathing sped up. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on his face and pecs, glistening in the slowly fading light of a winter evening.

Glancing over at his flushed face, Damien noticed that his doll had closed his eyes and was breathing through his open mouth; his labored breath very much audible amongst the otherwise quiet apartment. He looked beautiful like this, like the needy, desperate thing that he was. Damien loved the way he bit on his knuckle, loved his smell and occasional whimpers. Knowing that it was him his doll wanted so much filled him with pride and lust in equal parts.

A pleasant shiver ran down Damien's spine when, after a moment of struggling, he managed to bury himself in his doll up to the base of his shaft. Once there was virtually no space left between them, he sighed with relief and waited a bit before resuming his movements. First slowly as to not cause his boy any pain, then a little bit faster once it became easier to move. All while Aiden's warmth was hugging him tightly, almost suffocating him.

"Why do you call me all those terrible names, huh?" Brenks mumbled breathily, doubting whether Aiden was actually listening to him. "We both can see you're enjoying yourself, so… Why the hostilities, Aiden?" He continued while staring him down, appreciating his flushed cheeks and plump lips.

The younger man did not answer him and instead reached down for his cock which has been bouncing up and down neglected for a little while now. Trying to sync his movements to the tempo of Damien's thrusts, he began to stroke himself, much to his former mentor's delight. Aiden's endowed shaft being stroked by his strong hand was indeed a true sight to behold.

"Well? What is it, Aiden?" Brenks began anew while watching his student pleasure himself, and picked up the tempo just a little bit. The sound of their breaths and their bodies slamming together filled the room.

Pearce kept silent, almost as if deliberately ignoring Damien. And while normally Damien just ignored it, this time it was starting to grind his gears just a little bit. Out of sheer annoyance, he grabbed Aiden by the underside of his knees and pushed them up, exposing more of his doll's ass and almost bending the man in half.

"What is it that makes you come back? Answer me." He commanded, this time with frustration in his voice. As if to accentuate his words, he momentarily pulled out of his lover completely only to thrust into him in one quick motion; his balls slapping hard as they hit Aiden's ass cheeks.

The man underneath him moaned loudly at the sensation. His eyes fluttered open and his blown pupils immediately fixed themselves on Damien's face. His expression was that of both surprise and bitterness.

Damien smiled to himself smugly. The boy sure stopped being cooperative a long time ago, but every now and then he managed to find ways of forcing submission in him. Like the obedient pup that he used to be.

Still smiling, Damien gripped Aiden's legs even harder and pulled his head down to capture his boy's lips into a rough, messy kiss. Their tongues fought for a little while until Brenks caught Aiden's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled on it. It was gentle at first, even sensual, but soon the bite started to hurt and Aiden yelped from pain.

Damien stopped immediately, but did not pull away. Instead, while his hips kept going at an almost brutal pace, he slid out his tongue and gave Aiden's bottom lip a long, wet lick, as if to say "I'm sorry".

"Why do you come back? Is it guilt?" He whispered into his ear, now that all of Pearce's senses were fixed on him. "You know I can help you get rid of it, like I always do. That's what you want?"

Damien could have sworn that he saw Aiden's expression change the moment he asked him the question, which meant that he heard him alright. They both were aware of the guilt gnawing at Aiden's heart.

In fact, Damien knew very well the reason for Aiden's drinking, his angry texts sent in the middle of the night, and him coming over whenever he wanted to fuck. He was doing it so that he could forget. Numb the pain. Think about something else than what was going on in his head, even if only for a few minutes or until the next orgasm. The next bottle of liquor. The next attempt at blaming others but himself.

And Damien understood all this.

"Is this what you want?" He asked his boy once more; his voice now a deep, labored gruff.

"Y-yes!" Pearce cried out just as Damien hit his sweet spot. Already edging, he felt like he was about to lose his mind from lust, if only his ex-partner took him a step further and allowed him release.

Aiden's green eyes, despite being tired, were staring pleadingly, directly into Damien's. It almost caught Brenks off-guard when he noticed it, especially when they started to glass-over.

"Yes _what_ , Aiden?" Damien straightened up, now towering over his lover in an almost domineering manner.

The younger man bit his lip and knitted his eyebrows. A few shallow wrinkles appeared on his forehead and a kind of darkness entered his eyes.

"Fuck me…" His lips whispered almost soundlessly to which Damien squeezed his knee and thrusted hard, making sure it felt good.

"Y-yes! Fuck me!" Aiden moaned loudly and a couple of tears ran down his cheeks. "Please, fuck me, Damien. Please! I need you to... I need you to…!" Aiden didn't finish the sentence because he felt Damien's warmth spill inside of him. The feeling of him coming clouded Aiden's mind and soon pushed him over the edge. He grunted and sighed when he sensed his own warmth escape him, spill, and drip down his fingers which were still clasped around his twitching shaft.

"I… Need you..." Aiden mumbled, almost inaudibly, but didn't finish, suddenly extremely overcame with fatigue and dizziness.

Damien looked down at his doll and blinked a few times to get rid of the sweat drops sitting on his eyelashes. Aiden too was completely exhausted with heavy beads of perspiration rolling down his temples and trembling lips.

He could sense Aiden shaking uncontrollably as he scooped him into his arms and held close. He always found it adorable how long the boy was riding off his high and, he expected, this time wasn't going to be different.

As he was thinking about it, he reached with one of his hands to brush off a strand of wet hair from Aiden's forehead. With his eyes now closed, the man looked like he could fall asleep any minute. Finding his tired expression charming, Damien tightened his embrace and gently kissed Aiden's pink lips, refusing to pull out of him. He knew he would need Aiden's help to actually get him to bed, but for now…

For now, he was sure, they could stay like this just a little more.

"Am I really your curse, Aiden?" He quietly asked the silence around them.


End file.
